


The Deep

by ladydragon76



Series: Waves [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Always Human!Blurr-who-is-now-a-Mer, Always Mer!Starscream, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Mixing and Matching Continuities to Suit My Whims, Spooooooopy~~, Vampire Mers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's Halloween for the Mer clan.





	The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW/G1-ish  
>  **Series:** Waves  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Starscream, Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** Spooooooopy~~, Vampire Mers, AU, Always Human!Blurr-who-is-now-a-Mer, Always Mer!Starscream, Mixing and Matching Continuities to Suit My Whims  
>  **Notes:** Yes, this is Waves 'canon' compliant. ^_^ And now I am going to go write some original ficcage about vampire mers because DEAR GODS I NEED THAT IN MY LIFE!  
>  Happy Halloween, and a blessed Samhain to you all!

Blurr leaned against Starscream's side, an arm draped over his own middle and the other hooked around behind Starscream's waist. Mer apparently remained pretty compact when carrying, but at halfway through, Blurr couldn't deny the obvious swell in his abdomen. Starscream was a few weeks behind and just beginning to show. Blurr's fingers stroked lightly along the side of his mate's belly, content and full and maybe even a little sleepy after the evening meal. He was just about to suggest they head home for the night when all but one of the glow stones were covered.

"Story!" Whirl cried, arms thrust upward as though in victory.

"Story?" Blurr asked Starscream.

Dark lips curled, only barely visible in the faded light. It was nearly full dark above, and under the surface, night fell sooner. "It's Halloween, sweetling," Starscream said.

"Ooo~ We celebrate that here?" Blurr asked as more shouts called for a story, and Jazz swam to the center where all could see him, directly over the one remaining glow stone.

"We do, but for different reasons than humans," Starscream whispered, still grinning. "I'll explain more later. For now listen."

"Wish I'd known. I could have done up a costume," Blurr whispered back before falling silent.

"Why don't we start with a true tale o' horror?" Jazz asked, wide smile in place. "Know some of ya've heard this one before," he said turning slowly in place to meet the gazes locked on him. "But not all of ya." A wink was cast at Blurr. "Been a while since I told it." The smile faded off a bit, and Blurr frowned as he watched perpetually smiling Jazz fight to keep grinning.

"Had a rough start in life," Jazz said and sank to the sandy floor to lift the stone, his gaze on it as it painted him in orange light and black shadows. His tail curled around himself in a loop, the fragile-looking tail fins drifting in the slight current like veils. "Our village was deep. Poor," he said with a glance toward Blurr, "is how the humans would say it. "Most of us scraped ta get by. Some Mers, like my own carrier, they fell ta the despair."

Blurr blinked as Jazz met his eyes and held his gaze. "Mers got drugs too. Addictions like I've heard the humans got. It ain't pretty."

Starscream's arm tightened around Blurr's shoulders, and Jazz continued on.

"Left us, me and Rico, ta fend for ourselves a lot," Jazz said. "Little ones get up ta no good when the one who ought ta be lookin' out for 'em is too busy talkin' ta the sprites in the darkness. We learned ta hunt early. Not just for food, but for the things we wanted no one would give." Jazz smirked a little. "Were good little thieves too. Never got caught, but got suspected," he said with a wink toward Prowl, who rolled his eyes and flicked hip fins derisively. "But we got too bold," Jazz added, the smile gone all at once and his eyes back on the glow stone as he stroked his hand over it, made the shadows shift and eddy.

"One day... one night? Who knew, right?" Jazz shrugged. "It was deep. Didn't see the sun back then. Didn't know it really existed. All we had was dark and then more dark. Rico now, he'd heard stories. There was a garden in the deep. _The_ Deep. Weren't no one brave enough ta try, but we could do it. We were brave, and then we'd never have ta want for a meal again. Never have ta hunt when our bellies were cramped and heads dizzy. We could go there and it'd be all ours. I wanted ta know where he heard such a thing. How'd we never hear of this garden before?"

Jazz shook his head and huffed a sad laugh, and Blurr felt as bespelled as everyone else looked. "Strangers weren't common, but they happened. We didn't know everyone. Couldn't. But I shoulda known, ya know? We were quick and clever. We didn't fall for slick stories. We didn't fall inta traps. Until then."

"What happened?" Ratbat asked from the safety of Soundwave's arms, red eyes wide and glowing above cheeks still rounded and chubby with his youth.

"Well, l'il bit," Jazz said, tone self-deprecating. "We went. It was too good ta be true, but it'd be the answer ta our prayers. The answer ta every dream interrupted by the loud, painful growl of our empty little bellies. We went. Deep down, followin' the instructions that stranger had told Ricochet. Now we weren't dumb about it," he assured them. "We went slow. We hid and waited and watched the whole way. We looked for signs that others were near or had come that way recently. We were careful cuz there're things in The Deep that'd see us as prey. Ain't no one wanna trip over any giant squids. But even a little deep sea jelly could sting and kill ya. We were careful," Jazz repeated.

"And finally! Finally we made it, and... ya can't even imagine," Jazz said and shook his head, fingers still playing with the glow stone. "Ya think we're rich here. Think we got it good? Huh. Ain't got nothing on that spot. And we were starvin', so me and Rico rushed on in. We fell all over that garden, stuffin' all kinds of tasty leaves and fruits and things in our mouths. Like ta make ourselves sick we ate so much, but we weren't dumb. We stopped, cuz we'd grown up seein' what too much of a good thing could do ta a Mer.

"They weren't countin' on that. Weren't countin' on two little starvelings ta have that kinda self-control." Jazz's fins tightened inward, but they'd been held tight for a while, Blurr noticed. The flared veils of Jazz's tail fin lay flat, almost as if his tail was hugging him because he -a warrior and hunter- wouldn't wrap his arms around himself for that small comfort against the dark memories. "Still, they got the drop on us. Us bein' little and quicker than they expected worked in our favor, and we almost got away."

Jazz shivered and his shoulders hunched in. "Never forget Rico's screams," he said, almost to himself. "Never forget mine. How I fought ta get ta my twin, how desperate and hard I thrashed. Never forget the burn of their fangs as they sank inta me, or the scent of our blood in the water."

Blurr tried to fight the grin he felt coming on, but failed. Vampires. Mers had vampire tales? Gods, that was _awesome_. He didn't even try to hide the smile when Jazz looked up, right at him.

"Yeah. Former human. Knew you wouldn't believe me," Jazz said with a wry twist to his lips. "And me? Nah, I didn't get turned. I got lucky. Got a hand free and got ta my knife. Stuck the slagger right through the eye and swam for my life straight home." He shook his head, face drawn and eyes taking on the odd shift and shimmer Mer eyes did when they were crying under water. "The guilt ate me. Left my brother, my _twin_ , the only Mer in the whole world who really got me, ya know? And I left him ta those monsters."

"And now," a rough voice said from far too close behind Blurr, "I only get this one night ta take my revenge!"

A shadow shot past Blurr and the glow stone cast an eerie light through the hazy cloud of sand as that shadow tackled Jazz. Starscream grabbed Blurr's arm, yanking at him, his words lost as screams filled the waters. The light became even more orange- thicker, and Blurr scented blood.

Mer blood!

That got him moving, but maybe not the direction Starscream had wanted. Blurr launched forward into the cloud of sand and tackled the Mer who'd attacked Jazz, claws digging in and bringing out a startled yelp.

"Blurr!"

Blurr shifted his grip to the Mer's throat, other hand sliding down to grip the lateral pelvic fin by the root, right where it'd hurt most.

"Ow! Fraggit! Let go!" shouted the Mer pinned down by Blurr, and it was the fact that the attacker wasn't fighting back, despite his yelling, which finally caught Blurr's attention.

"Blurr!" And that was Jazz calling his name through choking laughter.

"What is wrong with you?!" Starscream demanded as glow stones were uncovered and the reef was lit up.

Blurr looked down at the Mer under him, noted the striking black and white, so similar in pattern to Jazz other than a few flashes of gold. Hell, he was looking right at Jazz's twin. Who he hadn't even known existed before tonight.

A big hand wrapped around Blurr's bicep, and Blurr let go of Ricochet as he was hauled up and back. Jazz grabbed his brother up into a hug, still laughing himself sick.

"And here I thought Starscream choosing you had only burdened our clan," Megatron said as he bodily turned Blurr to face him. There was a pleased, albeit surprised, look on the leader's face. "Instead he brought us a born warrior who would rush, _pregnant_ , into combat to defend one of our own."

"There's a story of a Viking woman going into combat while pregnant," Blurr said, feeling a bit dazed and... yes there came the embarrassment. His face heated and he looked back at Ricochet and Jazz. "Uh... Sorry about that?"

Ricochet snorted, and Jazz continued to laugh. "Shut _up_ , ya aft!" Ricochet huffed and shoved his twin away with a hand to the face. Jazz only cackled harder.

"That was fuckin' great," Whirl said from somewhere out of Blurr's visual range.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked, sniffing in Blurr's direction and floating far too close.

"He better be, or I'm going to filet him," Starscream grumbled. "What were you thinking?!"

"That something was trying to eat Jazz," Blurr answered with a shrug. "Why haven't I met Ricochet before?"

"He's been away," Megatron replied, and once against bodily moved Blurr, but this time toward Starscream. "Take your mate home. I wish you all the luck in soothing him. You're going to need it," he added, swimming off to his own mate.

Blurr looked at Starscream's glowering face and decided to bury himself deeper. "If I'm that protective of Jazz, just imagine how safe our kids will be."

Red eyes narrowed.

"I love you, Starshine," Blurr said sweetly and with a grin.

Starscream groaned and grabbed Blurr's wrist. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Blurr suggested. "Oo! Worship me with your body! That's always a good one."


End file.
